


port

by Yuna_Starlines



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Happy Ending, Just the Song, M/M, Mer AU, spanglish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuna_Starlines/pseuds/Yuna_Starlines
Summary: Roman laughed, mostly because he didn’t understand, and he realized just what a pretty smile he had. They spent most of the days and nights like that, just Logan in the family boat with Roman swimming near, just talking and getting to know each other.The Mer AU no one asked but got
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	port

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be about a goodbye, but I didn’t want to write about a goodbye, so I decided to write this instead, which is technically a goodbye but not really, based on this song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Axlya8EqXU

_Desde el puerto he visto amanecer_

_Con tu ausencia sentada junto a mí._

_Me ha invitado a no dejar atrás_

_El capricho de verte sonreír._

Logan didn’t understand why he suddenly felt so scared, this is what he had chosen, after all.

He had agreed with Roman to meet at night, but he wanted to stare at the port for one last time. He smiled, as the waves hit his bare feet, this was one of the _tourism_ ports, in was built in a way to face the ocean, and it had stairs to descend into the water. It was nice.

He felt another wave hit him, and he wondered if maybe this was the last time, he saw the surface.

 _You can always come and go as you please_ the mer had told him. He let another sigh fall out his lips. Logan was a logical and thoughtful person, he rarely took any decision before thinking in every possible scenario, and yet when Roman asked him to go with him, he couldn’t imagine a life without him and had said yes without any doubt.

“Having second thoughts?” A voice broke his thoughts, and he jumped slightly, “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.” His brother said, as he sat next to him.

“That’s what scares me the most, I’m not, Virgil.” He mumbled, “I should feel scared, I’m literally giving up my life in the surface to go to an unknown and unexplored place with a creature that we thought didn’t exist, and I’m not scared.”

Virgil hummed, “Maybe that’s good?” He offered, “I’m going to miss you.”

“I will too… I just…”

Virgil shook his head, “You don’t own me an explanation for your decision, bro. Besides, I can always visit you or you can come.”

“I will, I promise.”

_Sobre el agua se dibuja una historia ya dormida,_

_En silencio escucho el verso de tu despedida._

It was a night like this, when he had met the merman.

As opposed of how Roman telling it, he didn’t need any help. He had lived most of his life on the coast, he knows how to swim. However, he did feel something that pulling on his legs, and _god oh my god I’m trapped_ he, turned out, he was trapped but by a merman.

“You really need to stop that, Remus!” Roman had said, in perfect English, “You can’t just go terrorizing people!”

And okay, Logan had never saw a merman, let alone an _english-talking merman,_ one of them, Remus apparently, did show some shame and apologize for his prank. He never expected to have the mer attached to him, even as he fished.

“Here.” The mer had said, as he gave him a big red fish, “Eat it.”

“I have to cook it first, Roman.”

Roman laughed, mostly because he didn’t understand, and he realized just what a pretty smile he had. They spent most of the days and nights like that, just Logan in the family boat with Roman swimming near, just talking and getting to know each other.

“Come leave with me in the ocean.” He had said, one night as they softly kissed, “Please, Logan.”

“Okay.” He had answered, without a doubt.

_Es tu ausencia mi amiga en soledad,_

_Me ha contado que el sol sale por ti._

_Tiemblo, descanso, ahora escucho su voz._

_Me miro en sus ojos, me llevan a dormir._

Virgil was staring at the port, the waves hitting his bare feet, it’s been a few months since his brother left. He was happy for him, really, he was excited that Logan finally felt like he belongs somewhere.

Logan had visited, not as much as Virgil would like but he visited, stay for a few days and the jumped into the sea to leave him again.

The waves were hitting against the stairs on the wooden port.

Yes, sometimes Virgil missed his brother dearly, but at the end, the sea shared his memory.

As Virgil left and went home, he was smiling.

_Y cada minuto_

_Espera su turno,_

_Se escapa, se pierde,_

_Se une al mar._

Logan was swimming, his blue tail moving easily against the sea, and as he saw Roman waiting him, he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! follow me at @yuna-dan


End file.
